Friends to the end
by DreamOfFire
Summary: Jack and James were best-friends. They got in a fight and parted in anger. Now, after 15 years they meet again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first PotC fic, so I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think of it!**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

* * *

Jack Sparrow and James Norrington were best friends. They have known each other from the very begining of the great adventure called life. Their parents always marveled at this bond of friendship. The boys had very different personalities. Jack was clever, quick-thinking and rarely listened to others, with the exception of James of course, who was a good leader and listened to commands. He liked to plan everything out, not like Jack who made everything up as he went. There was a thought that the boys shared, and that's what brought them together. Both of them wanted to live life the fullest, to be free and to sail the sea's for their whole life, living a adventure. They never left each others sides. Years past and both of them started fencing and learning to sail. Every day they would walk to the pub to listen to old sailors talking about the world. Then, they'd talk about their plans for the future. Jack would dreamed of being a pirate. James talked about joining the royal navy. Then, they would sit side by side laughing together as they looked at the sea and the setting sun wishing, that the years would pass quicker, so that they could start their their world turned upside down. When they were 13, Jack's mom died and the personality differences started showing. The two friends started arguing. Usually about who sailed faster, who was better with a sword and most important – who chose a better life. Jack said that a pirate had more adventures and was more free than a member of the navy. James told him that a pirate lived a shorter life and that the navy was a better choice. They even started fighting each other once. Jack broke Jameses nose and sprained his wrist, while in return getting a black eye and shallow, but painful cut across his foot. They both felt betrayed by the other. Half a year later they both went their seperate ways. But they never forgot each other.

* * *

**So... what do you think? This was just a introduction to the the story. Please review! I'll be updating soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I had a major writer's block and couldn't create anything worth reading. I hope you don't find this chapter crappy and enjoy it. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything (obviously)**

* * *

_They both felt betrayed by the other. Half a year later they both went their seperate ways. But they never forgot each other._

Jack walked down the „Black Pearl". It was truly beautiful. He saw the colors of the breeze in every inch of the ship, his ship. The sun filled it with... uh... light? His mind broke out of the trance. _That's what you get when you want to get poetical Jackie_ the captain thought to himself. _You start finding nice words and then... baboom!... You can't say anything right. The sun filled the ship with light?! What the hell does that suppose to mean? I gotta stop. _Instead of trying to make up smart poetic things Jack watched his crew work. This was the first time in ten years that he trusted someone. These men were _his_ men and his friends. His first mate was a loyal companion who knew Jack better than anyone else. All in all, this was his family. Someone who would not abandon him. And for the first time in ten years Jack could push aside the betrayal of his ex-friend. Finaly he was free. Free again... Free...

„Jack! I think storm's coming up! Should we change course?" yelled Barbosa, Jacks first mate

„No, let's just hope she goes round us. We're not far from our destination!" he hollered back. „Oh, and meet me in my room in an hour, savvy?"

„I'll be there cap!"

Jack smiled. In three days, they'll be the richest men on earth.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

James was sitting in a pub thinking how much he accomplished in those last ten years. He joined the Royal Navy and was even captain of his own ship. He should be happy. But he felt this wasn't supposed to look like this. He had everything he always dreamed of, it's true, but he wanted to share it with Jack. But after their fight... James didn't hold a grudge. After a while he understood that it wasn't Jacks fault. Now he even felt guilty. His best friend lost his mother, and he, James Norrington, instead of helping his friend, fought and argued with him. And in the end, he lost him. Now it was too late. Now he could only move forward and ignore the past. But the problem was that he couldn't. He couldn't let go of those memories. And it was too late to fix anything.

„Mr Ludac, please tell the crew that we'll be going out to sea tomorrow at 8:30. I want them ready by 7:00. Understand?"

„Yes, sir." replied Ludac

They were sailing to Port Royal. James was getting promoted. He'll be commodore now. It won't make a big difference to him. It's just another title. But it's also a nice gesture from the governor, who wanted James to marry his daughter, Elizabeth. James didn't love her, but it was good business so he didn't complain. He wondered if Jack had a girl? Looks like he'll never find out...

* * *

**There it is! Finaly uploaded. I know it's short and I promise the next chapter will be longer. I hope you liked it. Please favourite, review and follow. I'll try to upload the next chapter soon.**


End file.
